


SPN Omegaverse fun

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Everybody Lives, F/F, F/M, Jack still rapidly grows, M/M, Miracle the good boy!, Multi, Nobody Dies, Omegaverse, Other dogs - Freeform, but Lucifer isn't allowed near him..., life isn't pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Just an Omegaverse with all my favorite pairings (and one guy j absolutely hate...but you'll see something in there)Michael/Adam (Dom beta) x Laney (sub beta) : Firo (sub beta) and Fallon (beta)Kelly Kline (omega) : Jack (x Lorell) [dog Leia and Ouroboros] : (Jason and Loke)Gabe (Dom beta) x Sam (beta) x woman (sub beta) : Dean II and SammieCass (alpha) x Dean (omega) : Carrol and DianaCrobby (both betas) : Chelsea (like 17 when Jack is born) and Beia (beta)Charlie (alpha) x Jessika (omega) : Ella (beta) ; Georgia (alpha) ; Hannah (omega)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie/ofc, Crowley/Bobby Singer, Gabriel/Sam Winchester/unnamed woman, Jack Kline/OMC, Lucifer/Kelly Kline, Michael Adam/OFC





	SPN Omegaverse fun

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chelsea Singer, the adopted daughter of Bobby and Crowley, and an alpha, hummed as she sat in her chair. She glanced to where her dads were talking, and shook her head a bit. The cold yet warm young woman smiled as she heard one or both laugh. The caring, compassionate, brave, and leaderly one glanced to Sunder, her demon dog Crowley had given her. She was the baby sister of Juliet, and a male named Synder. The demon human, whom liked both genders, but moreso girls, blinked turquoise eyes, then shook out long straight dark hair. She'd heard a bunch of people had gotten together. Well, some of them might have already been together for awhile, actually. Anyhow, she knew Sam Winchester had two mates, apparently, and Castiel and Dean had finally gotten together. She also knew Adam, despite being a vessel to the jerk Michael, had a mate too. Oh, and Charlie and Jessika had gotten together as well. Lucifer also had a woman...not that anybody knew yet, and they also didn't know she was pregnant. They'd know soon enough, though, when she called up Castiel to tell him. Mary would also be there for the birth, and to watch as Kelly seemed to die but when she was taken to the hospital she woke again. She didn't come to get her son, though. She asked Mary to tell her sons to look for him at the house, hoping they'd find him and take him.

-skip to when the birth and 'death' and asking Mary to tell the boys happens, well a little past that-

Mary sighed a bit...then nodded and said "Stay safe out there, okay, and um...what do I tell Castiel?" "Just...tell him I disappeared, since you haven't said I died yet, right, you haven't told him?" Kelly asked. "I haven't..." Mary said, then nodded as she said "Okay." She then walked away to go outside and call her sons, and sent them to the house, not knowing the baby had rapidly grown...The guys, meanwhile, headed up to the house, and Dean checked the perimeter to make sure no one was around. Sam, meanwhile, went inside and had a small conversation with Jack. Then Dean came inside and shot at him...He used his power on them, probably not knowing how he did it, then ran off. "Great, just great..." Dean muttered, once they'd gathered themselves and caught their breaths. He hummed a bit as they began the search to track down the baby-in-a-grown-body. (And skip again, they found him and now they're in the jail) Sam had another conversation with Jack. He had to tell him Castiel had disappeared...they'd thought he was dead, but he wasn't, and they figured that out. They then brought Jack back to the bunker. Dean didn't care that Cas wasn't dead, Cas was his mate and he wanted him back...So after a little yelling, he stormed off to his room, not noticing Jack and not hearing him call for Castiel.

Castiel, meanwhile, wherever he was, heard the boy calling and jerked, opening his eyes and sitting up. He hurried back to a pay phone, and called the boys, well Dean anyway. Dean and Sam went to pick him up, and he and Dean hugged and made out awhile. Oh right, their son Carrol, a six year old angel demon boy they'd adopted a couple months ago, was in the back. He squealed and jumped on Cass as Cass got in the back with him. The pups, Sundance and Nosferatu, were in the back with them as well. Cass' own dog, Butch, was back at the bunker with Dean's dog, and Miracle whom they'd found a couple days ago. Anyhow, they drove home and found Jack, and showed him his surrogate dad. There was a cute hug moment, then they showed them both Miracle. (Yes, I reworked when they found him, a bit) Cassidius ran up to his human and the others. Carrol ran to his 'mother' and father, and begged Dean to pick him up. Dean smiled as he obliged the gray eyed and ash blonde haired little boy, and did just what he wanted. The sweet, soft, kind, warm, animal and book loving child giggled a bit. The shy and sometimes nervous, somewhat wild and stubborn child then asked for food. Dean smiled at his loving and caring child, and took him to the kitchen so he could make him macaroni.

-and skip again, sexual stuff happening there-  
Dean smiled as he laid in Cass' arms after their...certain activity, and closed his eyes to sleep. The next day, Adam called them up to talk about Laney and the twins, and he sighed a bit...However, he then shook his head and told his half brother he'd better send pictures of the one week old babies. Adam smiled on the other end, promising to send pictures of Firo and Fallon. He then hung up, probably to go back to Laney and check on her. Oh right, Sammy and his woman are both pregnant, not that they're telling anyone yet (reworked this also). Gabriel had obviously gotten Sam pregnant, and Sam had done so to the woman. Dean was also pregnant, but considering it was only a day later had no idea. Chelsea called them up to talk about her friends Vincent and Uciel, then to complain about her dads. He laughed a bit, then found out Bobby was pregnant, and Crowley was a top?! Well, actually, they switched, not that anyone would know that or wanted to be told. Anyway, he asked her to send his regards and a congratulations. She said she would, then hung up the phone to go do whatever and he sighed. He wondered who might call him next, and unsurprisingly it was Charlie panicking over...Jessika? She told him Jessika was constantly sick in the mornings and he shook his head. "Charlie...have you taken her to a gynecologist to have a check up lately?" he asked. She said "W...Wait, are you saying she...of course she could be, why am I dumb?!" He listened to her abruptly hang up, and sighed as he shook his head and went to eat.

-skip a week or two-  
Dean couldn't believe he was pregnant, actually pregnant...with his and Cass' biological child! Not that he loved Carrol any less, but both he and his angel mate had wanted a child of their own. Wait, did that mean they'd be bringing another (so called) Nephylim into the world? Ah, whatever, they'd love him or her and never let anyone harm their child. He went to tell Cass about it, as soon as the doctor let him leave the room. Cass had decided to wait in the waiting room, and let his husband come out and surprise him or say he wasn't pregnant. Either way, he wanted to be told by his mate, not the doctor. Not that it would be much different, but to him it seemed as though it was going to be.

-ah boy, I want to skip again to after the births, and also here's this: *universal niceness potion* so I can actually have my story where no one dies and everyone lives, and I will actually be able to stand Chuck. Not that he's in it-

Dean II, Sammie, Diana, and Ella were all in the world now, safe and happy, loved and healthy. Their bearers smiled, each in their hospital beds, or some at home, as they held the babies. Sam and his woman were at home with Gabriel, anyway, but both Dean and Jessika were at the hospital. Dean smiled as he held the little girl, Jessika just down the hall from him holding her own little girl.

-sorry for skipping again, but again my fic I can skip. If you don't like it, the door is right there, or rather you can click away but I assure you you'll miss some cute arse kids and stuff; 2k26 because Jack needs to have his first kid; they were conceived on his birthday (May 18) or a day later, and he was 8, he'll be 9 three months after their birthday but physically and adult-

Jack smiled and nuzzled his Lorell, staring at the cute baby as he slept in the red and brown haired one's arms. Lorell had his eyes half closed, and sighed out a breath of happiness. They'd named their first born Jason, and Jessika was in the hospital again, having had her second child. That one was called Georgia, and Ella, five years old about, was very interested in meeting her. Firo, Fallon, Dean II, Sammie, Diana, and Beia were also about five. Carrol was eleven or still ten, they actually didn't know his true birthday. They knew he was eleven or close to it, though, so it was all good here.

-pfft, skip again so I can get one more set of babies in here-

Two years later, or about there, Lorell gave birth to another healthy baby on Valentines Day, a perfect gift to his mate. They named him Loke, and smiled as they looked down at him. Jessika had had her third daughter, Hannah, a couple weeks earlier so she was already at home again. Carrol was thirteen or close to it, and all the other kids were seven or close to it this year.

-end, but might do a story later on about the kids being older and finding their own mates-

End


End file.
